


A Collection of Concepts

by Cammiky



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammiky/pseuds/Cammiky
Summary: Just my collection of my own writing pieces and drabbles, feel free to comment on what you think! Please be nice with constructive criticism...I’m trying my best :/





	1. Concept #001

A girl pushes her way through the flow of bustling students on their way to 9:00 classes atEastwood High. She turns off the main corridor to another smaller corridor with notice boards and a few doors to other offices. The noticeboards are littered with bulletins and announcements but beneath all the papers is a map of the building, labelling all the classes and their locations. The girl sighs in immense relief.  
“Thank the lord...” she lays her hand on her forehead, scanning the map in front of her.  
Biology...class E2-04. The girl pulls her hand away from her head to look at a watch attached to her wrist by a leather strap. It’s 8:56.  
The girl spins away from the notice board with a little squeak and rushes out of the small corridor back into the main hallway again. Just as she’s about to slip into the crowd of students she trips over a foot sticking out in front of her path. She yells as she tumbles forward into a group of girls walking by. They quickly shuffle out of the way and stare daggers at her. Flicking their blonde ponytails as they walk off.  
“Weirdo!” One shouts as she walks away.  
The girl grumbles as she scrambles out of the path of other students. She gets up and wipes dirt off her school skirt. The school girl spins around to see a red-headed boy snickering at the corner of the corridor behind her. He looks a bit dishevelled with his shirt untucked and a few strands falling out of his man-bun. He’s leaning against the side of a locker with his hands behind his head.  
“Had a nice trip?” He taunts infuriatingly.  
“No thanks to you!” The girl fumes, “you made a complete fool of me!”  
“Wasn’t that the point? Watching people like you be humiliated is hilarious!” He laughs.  
“People like me? I don’t even know you! And...I can’t tell if that’s harassment or if your just generally an dickface.” The girl sneers.  
“Pardon my manners, I’m Benji, you can call me Ben. And yes I am definitely a full-time dickface.” Ben grins.  
The girl doesn’t looks impressed. “Delightful.”  
Ben waves his hand in a continuous motion.  
“Aaaand you are?” He leans towards her and places his hands on the wall behind him.  
“We’ve already started this conversation, we may as well finish it.”  
“Kika, it’s a...pleasure...to meet you,” She bites the inside of her cheek, “I think.”  
“Welp, be seeing you around Kika!” Benji pushes off the brick wall behind him and easily slips past her and out into the hallway where the last students are heading to their classes.  
Kika frowns and puts her hands on her hips. That weirdo. There was no reason to do that whatsoever! She grouches for a few seconds before coming back to reality.  
“Shit! I’ve got a class to go to!” She turns around, realising that she hasn’t got her items for class and-  
“It’s on the second floor toooo...” She groans. Kika rubs her eyes with her palms and then runs off to her locker to head to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	2. Concept #002

“Argh! Just leave me alone!” The girl growls. Her ginger hair burns a fiery colour in the light of the afternoon sun shining through the classroom window.  
“Don’t you have your own friends to fall back on? I can’t see why you insist on talking to me...”  
The girl’s green eyes flash menacingly as she stares Kika down.  
“I-I’m sorry, I’ll go ask someone else for a pencil...”  
Kika backs away from the red-head’s table.

The girl sighs, “Agh, whatever, just go tell your chumps to back off and find their own life.” She flicks a pencil to Kika and she scrambles to pick it up off the ground. The girl leans over the edge of her desk and glares at Pico, Lily and Sam on the other side of the room.  
She snarls, “Kora doesn’t wanna play.” And then proceeds to slap open a text book and subtly hide behind it. Kika stifles a fit of giggles, making Kora look up and bare her teeth. Kika then spins around and quickly heads back to her desk, grinning.

~*~

“She doesn’t seem like the talkative type...” Lily sighs sadly.  
“Well! It was worth a try! If she doesn’t wanna talk yet then I guess we’ll just have to leave her alone for a bit.” Pico smiles and pats Kika on the back.  
“Honestly, I think she’ll bite your head off if you come within five meters of her and her ego again,”  
Sam shrugs, “give her at least a two kilometre radius.” He winks.  
“Mission: Friendship with Kora, unsuccessful. Better luck next time team.” Kika crosses her arms.  
“We won’t give up hope though! Surly the girl just needs someone to talk to!” Pico balls his hands up into fists and shakes them.  
“Why are we even doing this?” Lily asks quietly.  
“Because a new friend awaits us!” Pico answers excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	3. Concept #003

Evelyn stands in the mirror silently. Her reflection stares back at her, contemplative and...well...reflective.She wears the school uniform. Simple attire, really. A white shirt with a tie and a pleated, grey skirt, grey jumper and a blazer. Her auburn hair is tied up in a frizzy ponytail with a few spare hair ties on her wrist. She also has a pencil and eraser in her blazer pocket (you never know when you might need to draw something). Evelyn also wears a silver necklace with a gold star pendant. On the back of the charm is written:  
“Forever”  
Her most important possession. She rests a hand over the top of the pendant and sighs. Whatever high school throws at her. She’ll be ready for it. No matter what others think of it, high school is a new experience for everyone. There’s hundreds of students starting off just like her on the same day of the same week of the same month. There’s nothing to be worried about. She takes a deep breath.

In.

Out.

This year’s just gonna be one deep breath under water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	4. Concept #004

“Here we are!” Cammi huffs.  
A group of high schoolers look over a calm little campsite nestled in a valley in the woods. Out on a camping trip, there’s not much civilisation to be seen but plenty of beautiful hiking tracks according to Kora’s map.  
Lily sighs as she twirls, “Oh it’s beautiful Kora! Where’d you hear about this place?”  
Kora chuckles and shrugs as much as she can in a huge hiking pack.  
“Dad told me, he said this place is absolutely spectacular and really nice for day hikes-”  
“She found out about where it is on Google. Everything comes from Google. Google knows all.” Benji cuts her off and laughs.  
“Yes...and, I used Google.” Kora growls at her brother.  
There’s a rustling in the bushes on the path behind them and Nicole bursts onto the precipice everyone’s standing on.  
“AHHH! How will we all survive in this hideous place!? I’ve got twigs in my hair already! I had these locks treated yesterday!!” She strides past them all angrily and nearly falls face first as she descends the hill before them. She ends up collapsing on the ground anyway and pulls her hiking pack off and chucks it in front.  
A soft chuckling sound comes from the path again and Cammi turns around to see Azrael come out of the bushes.  
“How are we going survive her complaining is my question.” Azrael looks at Nicole grumping on the hill and then at Cammi with a soft and content smile.  
Cammi immediately feels her cheeks heating up under his warm and comforting gaze.  
The moment’s interrupted though, by a thundering form come out of the bushes and bolt past and down the hill. Jax stampedes into the campsite blindly with Pico screeching happily on top of his hike pack. They’re laughing wildly and Jax nearly topples over, grinning in exhilaration.  
“Pico! I told you not to challenge me!!” Jax plops on the ground and Pico crawls off the top if the sack.  
“Noooo! You just couldn’t accept the fact that you’d lose if you didn’t!” Pico punches him lightly in the arm. Everyone else looks on, laughing. The group of high schoolers walk down into the small clearing to scout out their campsite for the weekend. Nicole ends up picking up her bag and coming into the clearing with everyone else reluctantly.  
“Let’s get ready for an awesome weekend guys!” Cammi smiles and everyone else starts chatting as they set up camp.

~

Cammi sat down outside in the warm light of the setting sun. The camp had been set up, the tents too, everyone’s either organising their gear or chatting in their tents. It’s calm.  
After a few passing words while setting up, Cammi had established with Kora that there’s a public shower and toilet block down the Western hike path of their campsite. What the group had decided on was to hike up to their camp site with their hike packs, tents, food and tragias to spend the next two nights up in the Sapphire Ranges. It was a great idea. Everyone’s so pumped and excited to spend the two nights out in such a beautiful area. Even Nicole, as much as she complains, she enjoys it too. The nights should be mild so a campfire is an option too...  
Cammi smiles absent mindedly and basks in the sunset light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	5. Concept #005

“Argh! I don’t understand!” The girl wails in frustration. She flings her sketches and drawings off her desk. Each piece of paper flutters silently to the floor.  
“I-I don’t get it...why is it so hard to just come up with one idea?” The girl cries into her hands encompassing her face. She wipes away a few tears that run down her cheeks.  
“It...it shouldn’t be this hard. This is...this is so frustrating!” She grits her teeth and stands up stiffly. The girl stomps over to the papers that she chucked away a few seconds ago. She bends over, picking them up, and sits back down at her desk. Flicking through the pages once more. Each piece of paper has a few sketches of a collection of characters. Posing, talking, head sketches, body sketches. All of it.  
“What’s the point in designing these if they’re never going to be seen anyway?” The girl’s eyebrows furrow.  
“No ones ever going to understand these characters if I can’t make a good enough story...”  
The girl spins in her chair to look at an unfinished document opened up on a computer screen. She tears up again.  
“Th-there’s just NO POINT!” She wails as she crumples the papers up and throws them into a bin halfway across the room.  
“Argh, no one will ever get it. Why do I bother?” The girl stands up and storms out of her room hissing and spitting in fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	6. Concept #006 (Pt.1)

Cammi Brown lies sprawled out over the sofa in a tangle of blankets and pillows. Trying to finish the unit that she’s currently working on her computer, though, not making much progress. She let’s out a sigh of exasperation.

“Aghhh, my brain is literally frying.”

Cam unravels herself from the blankets and kicks the pillows off her feet. She places her laptop on the coffee table and wanders into the kitchen.  
Dressed in literally her under wear and a sweater, she’s not that much to look at. Her golden hair’s a mess, making her look like she’d just rolled out of bed.

...

Which she had.

The annoying thing is though, that as much as she’s wide awake and supposed to be doing work, she. Just. Can’t. Focus.

It’s infuriating!

She stands at the kitchen counter, tucking her foot behind her other foot, and tapping her fingers on the bench. She looks over at the fridge.  
Lately Cammi’s been working her ass off to get the last of her unit’s done for her animation course. Honestly, the fridge would probably be stacked to the brim normally but there’s never any time to get out and go shopping! Lily and Kora, her roommates, are literally the only people who are keeping her alive and fed right now.  
Cammi sighs and spins around to look around the kitchen. Surly there’s some snacks...  
In the double-story house she shares with her room-mates there’s plenty of space to hide food...one kitchen, one lounge, a stairway, a laundry, three rooms, two toilets and a bathroom. Pretty good deal. She could call Kora to pick up some food on the way back from the gym...

“Aghhh, or you could do it yourself you lazy ass.”

Cam pushes off the kitchen counter and walks back into the lounge to plop onto the couch again. She rubs her face with the palms of her hands, she glances at her laptop sitting on the table, then quickly covers her face again with a groan.

“Nooooo, I don’t wannaaaaaa...” she whines to herself.

Cam then comes to a decision. She hops off the couch once more and runs upstairs into her room. She jumps onto her bed, rolls over, and picks her phone up off the bedside table.  
She calls her roommate, and best friend: Lillian Smith.

“Cammi? Hi! What’s up..?” Lily answers, surprised that Cam called during work hours. Though, Cam does some pretty weird stuff.

“Heyyyy, Lily ~”  
...  
“How are you todaaay ~ ?”

A pause.

“You’re procrastinating, aren’t you?” Lily sounds unimpressed, even over the phone.

Cammi huffs.

“Yeaaaah...yeah I am.” Cammi twirls a piece of her messy hair.

Lily audibly sighs through the phone. Cammi could just imagine her head in her hands. Completely at a loss to respond to her busy-brained friend.

“I’ll be home soon, my shift’s nearly over. It’s 11:00 now so I’ll be home at about midday, ok? We can work out what to do when I get back...”

Cammi nods, before remembering that she’s talking over the phone.

“Yup! Sounds good. See ya soon darl ~!” She croons.

Lily sighs again, Cammi giggles as she imagines her rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“Yes Cammi. See you soon.” Cam hears Lily chuckle before she hangs up.

Cammi leaves her phone on the bedside table and rolls over onto her back, looking up at the painted ceiling.

Cam looks around her room. A messy work of art, reflecting her own personality. A miss-match of colours, organised in a way only she can understand. Art, paintings and sketches of her own creation litter the walls forming a beautiful collage. In between the pieces are lines of yarn, hung up on the walls by stickers or scrap book bits and bobs. Her desk sits on the right wall, once more, covered in paper and art supplies. Her bookshelf on the back wall is stacked with info manuals on magical creatures or fantasy chapter books.

Her bed (of which she’s lying on) is on the same wall as the door, which is painted over with a mural of flowers and leaves, which extends to the ceiling.  
At night, if her window curtains are open, the ceiling lights up with the hints of glow-in-the-dark paint she’d hidden into the huge mural. It’s truly beautiful, and most of all, it suits her own creative needs.

Cammi sits, basking in her own sanctuary, the happy place she’d created all for herself. The sun streams in through the open window, lighting up her room even more, creating a calm and contented vibe to the colourful place. Her gaze falls on a single white paper stuck to the mural on the ceiling. Right in the centre.  
Weird. She didn’t remember sticking that up there. It looks like there’s some writing on it...

Just as she gets up off her bed to have a look, a door opening and closing catches her attention from down stairs. Did time pass that quickly?

“Cammi!!! Where are you!?” A voice shouts upstairs.

Cammi bolts out of her room and slides down the stair-way rail into the lounge room. Lily stands beside the coffee table with her purse and bag of books in hand. She raises her eyebrow and looks Cam up and down with a look of displeasure.

“Was that really necessary?” She asks, flicking her hand at the stair rail for emphasis.

“Yes.” Cammi replies, grinning mischievously.

Lily sighs, “If that thing breaks, you know I’m blaming you.” She chuckles.

“Yep! I know!” Cammi gives Lily a childish grin, lighting up her freckly cheeks.

Lily shakes her head, smiling, and turns away to the kitchen. Cammi holds up her hand though. Biting her lip.

“Ummm...I forgot to tell you...” She scratches the back of her head.

“Err...we have no food...” She grins sheepishly.

Lily let’s out another groan of exasperation.

“You had to forget? You forget everything Cam. I’m sorry hun, but you’re not much help...”  
Lily rubs her forehead with one hand, and places her other on her hip.

“Especially since you’re the one eating the whole house down, hm?”

She gives Cam an accusatory glare.

“Oi! Don’t blame just me, Kora’s the one helping!” Cammi holds her hands beside her head. Her messy hair bouncing as she takes a step back.

“You don’t deny it though!” Lily states as she walks past Cam and up the stairs to her room.

“Fine! I’ll call Kora and demand she gifts this household with food!” Cam shouts after Lily as she follows her up the stairs.

Lily raises her eyebrows.

“Can I demand you put some clothes on as well? You’re literally in your underwear and a jumper.” She gives her a glare before retreating to her room and shutting the door.

“Yes master!” Cammi laughs and walks back into her room. Taking her phone, she calls Kora instead this time. She shuts her window while waiting for Kora to pick up.

“Cam? Whad’ya want? You already know I’m on my way home now...” Kora states bluntly.

“Yeah! Hello to you too. I was wondering if you’d be so kind as to pick up some food on the way home. Ya know, just so we can actually eat tonight.”

“Agh, you do realise -“

Cammi cuts her off, “That you took the last coffee capsule? Yes, and I was oh-so-very-pissed about that this morning. I mean, you have no idea.” Cammi continues. She holds back a chuckle as Kora silently fumes on the other side of the phone.

“First of all, don’t cut me off. Second? You on coffee is not a good thing, that’s the reason we keep the coffee capsules away from you in the first place, ya dork.” Kora clips.

“Awwww, but they taste so good!” Cammi whines.

“You do. Not. Need. Coffee. End of discussion. Anyway, do you want me to get food or not?”

“Oh! Yes! Just some stuff for dinner. Maybe some noodle box or something for lunch, Lily will have Singapore Noodles as usual and you can surprise me. Besides, you know I’ll eat anything. Oh oh! And I want a pastry!” Cammi grins happily.

“A pastry..?”

“Yes! A pastry! Did’ya not hear me right?”

“I heard you fine but -“

“Then you’ll have no trouble getting all the food. See you at lunch time Koko!” Cam hangs up quickly before heading over to Lily’s room.

“Food has been called for!” She shouts before kicking the door with her foot.

“Ok! Ok Cam! There’s no need to shout...” Comes a muffled exclamation through the door. Lily opens the door quickly. She looks a bit ruffled and she’s...blushing? Cammi tilts her head.

“What- “

“What did you tell Kora?” Lily cuts her off with a flustered question.

“Well I...asked her for food.” Cammi states.

“And?”

“She’s bringing noodles.” Cammi grins.

“What kind of noodles?” Lily turns back to her with a slightly annoyed pout.

“Noodle-y noodles!”

Lily just raises her eyebrow.

“And a pastry!”

Lily groans and spins around, retreating back to her room.

Cammi laughs and prances back to her own room. Still in her underwear and a sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	7. Concept #006 (Pt.2)

Cammi sits in the kitchen at the dining room table, leaning back on two legs of the chair. She scrolls through Instagram, looking at art. The front door is smacked open by a tall and stocky red-headed figure.

“Koraaaa ~” Cammi purrs, “So...did you bring food?”

Kora grumbles something inaudible as she pushes through the front door, her arms weighed down with bags of food. Cam makes no effort to get up and help her...she just...sits there. Watching. And being a huge bi-

“Are you going to help!?” Kora growls.

Cammi perks up, “Oh! Yes!”

She hops out of her chair and takes 4 of the 6 bags Kora was holding. One with the noodles in it. The two girls dump all the bags onto the kitchen bench and begin sorting through the food. Cammi rushes out into the lounge room and yells up the stairs.

“Lily! Lunch is here!!”

No response.

“Lilyyyy!”

Still no response. Kora comes out of the kitchen and stands at the bottom of the stairs.

“LILLIAN SMITH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR FOOD!” Kora shouts.

A little squeal comes from up stairs and a loud thump from Lily’s room. A few seconds later, a blonde haired figure comes barrelling down the stairs and stands at attention to Kora.

“Yes Ma’am!” She salutes the hot-headed Kora. Lily’s trembling slightly and a bright pink blush is spread across her face and cheeks.

“Ya food’s in the kitchen, get a move on soldier.” Kora puts her hands on her hips and watches Lily salute her and head to the kitchen. Cam watches her go. Kora turns to Cam with a questioning look.

“What’s up with goody-two-shoes? She looked stupidly flustered...” Kora asks gruffly.

“Dunno, she was like that when she got home too.” Cammi shrugs. “Maybe something happened at work.”

Kora shrugs and walks into the kitchen, Cam following behind. Lily sits at the dining table, looking at her phone and eating her noodles. Cam grabs hers and Kora’s noodles and sits down opposite Lil’ at the table. Kora sits down and chucks a paper bag in front of Cammi. She nods at the bag and motions for Cam to open it. She obliges, and her face lights up with a grin.

“You did it! You actually got me a pastry!” Cammi smiles widely.

“Well...you asked for one...I have no clue why but, why not?” Kora responds gruffly.

Cammi beams at Kora as she pulls a fluffy croissant out of the brown paper bag. She lightly nibbles the edge. If her face could’ve gotten any brighter, it would have. For now, Cam’s face was positively beaming. She leaves the croissant on top of the bag for now while she finishes off her noodles.

The table’s pretty quiet until Lily sighs. She looks up from her phone with a contented and dazed look on her face.

“I miss the days when we could talk with friends all the time. I haven’t seen best friends other than you guys in at least two years...” She says.

“What brings this up?” Kora questions, furrowing her eyebrows.

Lily’s eyes widen as she snaps out of her daze.

“O-oh, I was just chatting with friends...” Her gaze lingers on her phone.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to catch up with old friends again? We could invite the OG click from high school!” Cammi grins lopsidedly. “That would be so cool!”

Kora watches Cam fantasise with a thoughtful gaze.

“You know...that’s actually not a bad idea...we haven’t seen everyone in ages...” Lily chips in, tapping her chin and thinking of the possibilities.

“You know, what ever you two are thinking, it’s a bad idea. We’ve got our own lives and work to do, we don’t have time for petty get-togethers.” Kora interjects.

“But it would be good for your health!” Cammi smiles and reaches up to pat Kora on the head. Kora just growls inhumanly. “I am quite healthy thanks...”

“You know, she’s got a point Koko. Life isn’t all about work and serious-stuff...we’ve got to make time for friends too.” Lily points out.

“Yeah but- “

“I’VE GOT IT!” Cammi stands up, quick as a flash, pushing her chair over, “We should host a house party!” She shouts. “That way, we can talk with friends without having to go anywhere!”  
Kora slaps her forehead. “That is exactly what we don’t need.”

“Oh my god! That’s a great idea! It’s so easy as well!” Lily gets up as well.

“Yessss!” Cammi shivers in excitement.

“You two are so typical...” Kora groans.

“We’ll send invites out tonight!”  
“We’ll host the party tomorrow!”

Kora shakes her head. “Woah woah woah. Just wait one second you two, calm down. Jesus.” She slaps her hands down onto the table, pushing up out of her chair.  
“You have work tomorrow and we cannot supply food for over 20 people. This is a ridiculous and unrealistic idea ya’v got here.” She growls.

“We’ll ask everyone to bring some food!” Lily exclaims, “And my shift ends at midday...”

“And I’m unemployed!” Cammi mentions.

Kora shakes her head again, “You guys are crazy, and Cam? You shouldn’t be proud of that.”

“Let’s do this!” Lily smiles happily, “Let’s have some fun for once! We can send the invites out tonight. Cam? I’m guessing you’ve still got phone numbers and connections...”

“Youuu got it!” Cammi finger guns Lily.  
“Oh my god, this is so dumb.” Kora covers her face with her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


	8. Concept #006 (Pt.3)

Lily and Cammi sit on Lily’s bed in her room. They giggle quietly as they write up the invitation message for the house party.

-  
Cammi, Lily and Kora’s House Party!

You’ve been invited to Cammi, Lily and Kora’s high school get-together! Come along to meet up with old friends and make some new ones. This isn’t a formal meeting, just a catch up.  
Arrive at: 15 Blue Gum St, Avensdale at 5:00 pm and on wards on the 20th June.  
Please bring a dish of food for everyone to share, thank you!  
Be seeing you soon! - Cammi, Lily and Kora  
-

Well it wasn’t mentioned in the message, but, that date is tomorrow. And...Lily and Cam hadn’t done much to prepare. At all. So an exciting adventure this would be!

“Sent!” Cammi exclaims.

“Yessss! I’m so excited!” Lily wiggles to show her enthusiasm.

“Sam, Pico, Azrael, Jayden, Jax, Gwyneth, Queeny...” Cammi reads off the receivers of the message.

“Did you invite Benji?” Lily asks.

“Kora’s bro? Of course!” Cam answers.

“Oh! That’s right!” Lily smiles and blushes a little. She takes Cam’s phone off her and sends another invite. Cammi looks over her shoulder curiously.

“Nicole Hudson, remember her?” Lily turns around to face Cam.

“Oh, her? Black chick, really out going, walking fashion show?” Cammi tilts her head.

Lily looks unimpressed, “Don’t refer to her like that! That’s mean Cammi...” Lily pouts.

“No no, I mean it in a good way! She was really nice and genuine! I’d love to see her again.” Cammi smiles reassuringly.

Lily nods and smirks a little, “This party’s gonna be awesome.”

“I know right!? And it’s tomorrow! Are you sure we’ve got all we need?” Cammi asks.

“Well, we have a huge house, a sound bar, a kitchen for any food-making. No backyard (sadly). But I’m sure we’ve got all we need...” Lily reviews. Her blonde fringe falls over her face as she thinks.

Cammi looks a bit nervous now. She twiddles her thumbs.  
“Do you think it’ll be enough? Now that I think about it we’ve kinda rushed into this...”

“No shit.”  
A voice comes from the hallway just before Kora appears in the doorframe to Lily’s room.

“Well aren’t you an optimistic butterfly.” Cam comments bluntly, giving Kora a deadpan stare.

“It’s my forte.” Kora responds, sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what you’re reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a concept piece of writing.  
> If you like what your reading, let me know! Every comment and idea helps.  
> Thank you for reading, all of my writing’s are just small ideas, I’m not a full-time writer, I’m only doing this for fun. (^ω^)


End file.
